Mew Mew Opal
by mew mew hunter
Summary: A girl who wishes she was a mew becomes one, this is her story. R&R better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Kia POV

Kia POV

Another day of school then homework then sleep. Then guess what, another day of school, oh how I love my life!

What's the time……. OH MAN IM GOING TO BE LATE!!

Normal

Kia started to run down the hill towards her school, how she wished now that she was one of those crime fighting mew mews and could change into an animal. She ran into the school, just as the bell rang. She fell into her chair just as class started.

FAST FORWARD END OF SCHOOL

Kia POV

"Hey Kia, want to go to that mew mew café?" asked my best friend Sophie. Yeah sure, why not. I replied. We started on down the road I could see the café, oh god it was pink. I HATE PINK! I sighed and looked and Sophie. Sorry she said I had no idea it would be pink. She was lying the old fingers behind the back. Then all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Mew Mew Opal

Mew Mew Opal

_Thoughts _

**Sophie speaking**

Kia POV

_A little arctic fox ran towards me, it was cute not that ill admit it … okay maybe. It just kind of looked at me, I mean come on what animal can look at you and make you freak out WELL AN ARCTIC FOX CAN OKAY! I was about to shoo it away cause I really don't like wild animals that much and then it jumped into me! It went straight through me, no joking._

"**Kia, KIA! WAKE UP!"**

"Ow Sophie I can hear you."

"**Finally you been out for an hour now"**

"What are you talking about Sophie, a fox came up to me and jumped through me."_ In the context that just sounds weird._

"**Sure it did …. Now kia lets get you to the hospital okay, I think you may of hit your head a little too hard."**

"Sophie I swear I am telling the truth ….. _wait maybe only I saw it_ …… yeah your right it was probably a dream or something. Now lets go."

"**Tsk… Someone has an attitude problem…… fine lets go"**

"Hey look on the better than the dark side it's better than America right."

"**Anything is better than America right now" **

"hey you!"

"**Wait where did that come from"**

"Soph, I feel something bad is about to happen."

"**Me two"**

"AWWW MAN!"

Reviewers: thanks guys/girls. I may or may not be the best at English…. And maybe better and Chinese but I WILL TRY MY BEST! Thanks for the help and I love the story Mew Anju! (P.S Sophie could be someone from another country come to live in Tokyo …. Not giving away story) not to be mean but I've been to Japan including the city of Tokyo

By the way was it long enough this time, If you really want me too change the name of Sophie I will and Icigho will still be the main mew but Kia well cant ruin the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Mew Mew Opal

Mew Mew Opal

_Thoughts _

**Sophie speaking**

**Last time**

"Soph, I feel something bad is about to happen."

"**Me two" Sophie said**

"AWWW MAN!"

Kia POV

"Come on. I can't be that bad"

"**KIA WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!! OMG! WHERE GONNA DIE!" sophie screamed.**

"Soph, were not going to die. Ok, I'm only 15 so I'd rather not die."

"Mmmm, maybe, I usually spare cute ones."

"**KIA WHERE THE HELL IS THAT COMING FROM**!" sophie again screamed

"believe it or not soph, I don't have the answer to tomorrows English test or this, so ……DON"T ASK ME WHILE SCREAMING!" **pop**

"umm kia…… why do you have white fox ears and a tail."

"hey puppy dog, you are kinda cute you know"

"**AHH IT'S THERE AGAIN!"**

"sophie stop yelling, whoever it is, is probably to chicken to come out anyway. I can tell it's a guy."

"**How? OMG Kia are you physcic"**

"No, only a guy would call a girl a puppy dog and cute. But this guy hes probably to girly for any reasonable girl."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"**Kia"**

"Yes Sophie"

"**Do you purposely try to annoy people?"**

"Shut up Sophie, I'm trying to get this guy to come out." You whisper "Yeah not normally, but this guy is such a coward I just had to!" you shout.

" THAT'S IT! DRAGON SWORDS!"

_Wow this guy is mental run!_

_No way we can beat him who does he think he is!_

"Mew Mew strawberry"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"mew mew zakuro"

"mew mew mint"

"mew mew lettuce"

"METAMORPHIS!"

"**KIA THERE ARE MORE VOICES!"**

"Sophie if you look behind you, you can actually see the people who are the users of the voices." You say blankly as you watch 5 girls and 1 guy battling.

"…… **I wasn't scared"**

"**SHUT UP KIA"**

"Soph hate to break it to you but …. I didn't say anything"

"………**.Smart Arss"**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"**AHHH SHES GOING TO KILL EVERYONE RUN AWAY!"**

"Sophie get back here!" _got to catch up Must … kill …. Sophie. NO ONE CALLS ME NAMES …….. except for Sophie ………. Now i've just confused myself. Oww well … wait NO ONE CALLS ME A DOG AND GETS AWAY WITH IT._

Normal P.O.V (sorry has to be)

Kia is mentally struggling with herself while the mew mews and the mysterious person who calls people by animal names are fighting. Kia stares up triumphantly and starts to run up to the guy.

"Hey prissy guy, NO ONE CALLS ME A PUPPY DOG AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Kia yells.

"Yeah go Kia!" sophie yells in support.

"Excuse me ……… whoever you are but this is an official fight." Says a girl dressed in blue.

"WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PUSH US ASIDE I DON'T THINK SO!" Kia and Sophie yell in unison.

"Yeah the black haired ones a cuter animal than you Ichigo, shes my puppy dog. The blond haired ones a little weird though" says the girly guy (named by Kia)

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME WEIRD" sophie yells and two butterfly wings pop out of her back.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT" shouts sophie. "KIA"

Kia makes her fox ears and tail appear.

"LET"S GET THEM!" yell Kia and Sophie together.

Please say that's long enough. But I can update more now cause it's holidays here in Australia!

Cya

Mew Mew Hunter

NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

If any of you want to see what Kia or Sophie look like the pictures are on Bio

If any of you want to see what Kia or Sophie look like the pictures are on Bio.

And I need a new male character so anyone who wants to submit any ideas or links to pictures WOULD BE APPRECIATED!

Thanks,

Mew Mew Hunter


End file.
